10 years and haunting
by mavricktag
Summary: This story gives a little bit more background on my original character's (Alex) family, if you have been following along with the others... The Playing Game. Not sure with the plot for it yet though. But as always, let me know what you think. Mentions of the characters from Arrow.
1. Chapter 1

10 years and haunting.

Chapter One

 _"One's past is what one is. It is the only way by which people should be judge. - Oscar Wilde"_

It was close to dawn when I pulled into Rosewood and into my driveway. Sending a quick text to let the team know I arrived. I killed the ignition to my motorcycle just as I saw Toby walking in the distance.

"Alex?" Toby asked as I took off my helmet and placed it on one of the mirrors.

"Toby. Hi." The two of us exchanged hugs.

"I didn't think you-."

"I know. Last minute decision."

"So how are you?"

"I'm good. So did I hear right that Hanna's engaged?"

"Yeah."

"I thought I heard voices out hear." My mother, Victoria stepped out of the house.

"Hi, Mom." We exchanged hugs.

"I thought you weren't getting in until later tonight?"

"I'd thought I might get a head start." She saw that I came on my bike. "Before you say anything, my car's in the shop." She was cut off by my cell phone.

...

While Toby and I were walking and catching up towards the new coffee place, and couldn't help but feel that someone was watching us. Glancing up to the television, I saw Veronica giving her politic speech.

"Here's your coffee."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"So, how are you ... seeing anyone?"

"Good. Besides, work?" He nodded. "No. With all the traveling that's involved-." I took a sip of the warm liquid.

"I get it. I'm sure there's someone out there for you."

I returned a small smile. "If you find that person, let me know." With what seemed to be a cue, black SVUs pulled up across from the station.

"What's going on?"

"This time I have no idea." I grabbed my stuff and left Toby sitting at the table.

...

I walked in the station, coffee in hand to see Alison and her husband talking to my team. Sighing as I took a sip of the warm liquid, Tanner walked out and called me her office.

"Lt. Tanner, why is my team here?"

"That's what I want to talk about. It seems that a ghost from your past-."

"A's back."

"It looks like it." I sat the cup down on her desk and ran a hand over my face.

"Have you contacted the others?"

"Yes. In fact, they are supposed to be at a hearing release for Charlotte DiLaurentis."

"She's getting out?" She nodded. "I don't think it's a good idea." Alison walked up.

"Why?"

"Alison." Dr. Rollins began.

"No. I want to hear what she has to say." I closed my eyes and turned around.

"You don't remember the shit that she put us through?"

"The doctors say she's getting better." I was just about to respond until my cell buzzed with a message from Morgan.

"Yeah, Morgan?" Alison noticed the change in my voice. "Ok, I'll let Tanner know."

"Is there something wrong?" Ali asked.

"We have a problem." I could feel the hairs on the back of neck stand up as if someone was staring me down.

...

Later back at the hotel, I was talking to Garcia getting info on anything that I could use to close the case and get back Quantico. It's not that I like coming back home, it's whenever I do, and all hell breaks loose.

"...Just send it to me..." Sara Harvey walked in.

 _"Alex, are you still there?"_

"Yeah. Send me whatever you find to my laptop." I heard an ok as I walked up to the bar.

"What can I get you?"

"Anything on tap."

"Drinking on the clock?" Sara asked as I glanced over as she grabbed the empty seat next to me.

"Considering that I'm off-." I was cut off by the sound of my cell phone. "Spence. Whoa slow down. Ok. I'm on my way." I looked at the bar tender. "Put it on my tab." He nodded.

...

Resort-

I pulled up to the run down resort to meet both Morgan and Hotch outside the motel room just as Ezra walked out of the room.

"You three need to see this."

"A trap door?"

"If Sara Harvey is behind-." Emily began to say.

"I don't think that's possible." They all looked at me. "She was at the bar when I was at the hotel getting a drink."

"That doesn't mean she still can't be involved somehow." Spencer added as I glanced over to Derek getting his phone out and talking to JJ.

"So if Sara isn't involved, who is?"

"Good point." I ran my hand over my face.

"What else do we know?"

"Alex." Derek motioned me outside.

"What is it?"

"It's about Alison's husband, Elliott." He handed me his phone and I scanned the information.

"So all this time Charlotte was adopted?"

"Seems like it."

"This still doesn't make sense. I mean, sure the DiLaurentis, wanted to keep it quiet about the adoption-."

"But it still doesn't fill in the blank spaces on how Elliott fits in." The group walked out.

"We're going to head back to the hotel." My cell beeped.

"What is it?" Caleb asked.

"I have to inform Ashley that Hanna gas been kidnap." I saw Caleb tense up as Spencer wrapped her arm around him.

...

I pulled into town just to notice some disturbance over at the church. Flagging down both Tanner and JJ, the three of us met in front of the church as the bell tower windows open.

"What the hell?" JJ exclaimed while I drew my weapon.

"Agent Brooks-."

"JJ, call back up." She nodded as I rushed in followed by Tanner.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Linda trailing behind me looking rather pissed at me, frankly at the moment I didn't really give a damn. Hearing the stairs squeak as I took a step, I quickly grabbed my cell phone and placed it on silence knowing I would have to explain Garcia why. Feeling the sweat beads forming on my forehead, heart pounding with adrenaline, as I reached the top I was hit by surprise with a two by four knocking my pistol out of my hand. Seeing that I had no choice but to tackle Hanna's kidnapper, and not knowing what he would use as a weapon, I grabbed the rope that was attached to the church bell but was surprised by a knife.

"Alex!" I heard Toby scream.

"Tanner, get Hanna out of here." I took off the mask to reveal our perp. "Wren?"

"Oh, Alex, you shouldn't have." Next thing I knew, I felt the silver blade in go in my side along with gunfire.

...

The next morning I found myself waking up in a hospital room blinded by the hazy lights and saw Ashley walking in.

"You're awake." Ashley said as she took the empty chair.

"Hey."

"I won't stay long. I just wanted to drop and say thank you for bring Hanna back."

"Just doing my job." Toby walked in.  
"I should get back to Hanna. Let me know if you need anything?" I simply returned a nod.

...

Days later I walked in Rosewood Police station to see Tanner talking Hotch and Rossi. Not knowing what was coming, I watched a couple of Rosewood officers bring in Elliott handcuffed followed by Mrs. DiLaurentis' twin.

"Holy-." I began to say as Linda stepped out of her office.

"Alex."

"Mrs. DiLaurentis had a twin?"

"I'm guessing you didn't know." Rossi asked.

"No. What does Alison's husband have to with this?"

"Elliott Rollins..."

Hours later, I found myself sitting at the back of the brew as a habit, people would tell me. Getting off the phone with Garcia, I looked up just as Ali walked in with the girls. I got up for a second cup of coffee.

"How could you let them arrest Elliott?" Ali asked me as I swallowed the lumped the forming in my throat.

"It-." Next thing I knew, Alison's hand met my face leaving the girls shocked.

"Ali!" Emily said. I wiped the side of my now bleeding lip.

"Like I was going to say," Hanna handed me a napkin. "I had no clue that they did." My cell beeped with a text from Toby. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do."

...

I found myself blowing off some steam in the shooting range when I felt eyes staring at me. Taking apart my pistol and laying it down on the table in front of me, I turned around to see Toby leaning against the wall.

"Let me guess Alison?" I let out a small scoff.

"One and only." He lifted my chin to get a closer look at my busted lip.

"Does it hurt?"

"I've had worse." I placed my pistol back in its holster as I saw the concern look on his face. "I'm fine really." My cell beeped with a text from Reid.

"What is it?"

"My team found Rollins' lair."

"Let's go." I gave a nod.

...

After finding the place empty, I walked outside of the building a little bit more frustrated than I was to start the night.

"How is this possible?" I heard Morgan say not far behind me.

"We've been dealing with son of bitch before I joined the bureau and still haven't located the perp." Toby walked out with an evidence bag.

"I found something you might want to look at."

"He was sloppy this time."

"If it wasn't Wren Kingston-?" JJ started too asked as Toby and shared a glance.

"Garcia."

...

Back at the precinct, I found myself in the locker room changing the bandaged on my side when Morgan walked in.

"I'm going to grab a bite to eat from the brew..." He saw I was having trouble getting the tape to lay down flat. "Here, let me." I took in a deep breath when our fingers touched as he took the bandage from me. The ring of my cell phone brought me of trance.

"Hold that thought." I read the text. "I have to take a rain check?"

"Got a last minute date?" I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Actually I've gotta go meet an old friend." I grabbed my leather jacket and left.

...

On a rooftop somewhere outside of Rosewood.

I stepped out the staircase to see a much older Oliver staring out in the city. Turning around, we both gave each smile and a hug.

"It's good to see you, Alex."

"You too, Ollie." I cleared my throat as I placed my hands back in my jacket pockets.

"Now not that I mine the view and all,-."

"I need the Arrow's help Ollie."

"Are you-?"  
"No-no. Nothing like that. My team and I can't seem to find whoever took my ex-best friend." He gave me a confused look.

"Ex?"

"It's a long complicated story."

"I've plenty of those. You know I don't do that kind of stuff anymore."

"So I've been told." His cell beeped with Felicity's name.

"I should probably go." I cleared my throat again.

"Right. Tell Felicity I said hi."

"I will." He stopped me in mid step. "You should come by and say hello to everyone at least." I returned a small smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." Oliver let out a sigh.

"Alex." I stopped at the door. "I'm not promising anything, but I'll see what I can do."

"That's all I ask."

"Oh and another thing. When was the last time you saw your family?" With that, he left.

...

Few minutes later I manage to catch the team getting their food. Putting on a straight face as I walked in, I told the waiter my order and the grabbed the empty chair next to Hotch.

"Look what the cat drug in." Morgan said earning him an eye roll.

"How did it go with your friend?" Reid asked.

"Good. We might have some extra intel coming to help."

"Are you going to clue us in?" Rossi asked.

"I have family in Starling City that might be able to help."

"Since when?" Reid asked.

"The Captain is my mother's brother." They all nodded as I felt Hotch's hand on my knee for comfort. My cell beeped with a text from Emily just as our food arrived.

Days later I found myself at Oliver's workout area in the Arrow layer and continued as the rest of my team walked in.

"She's been like this since she got here." Felicity said.

"I'm fine." I said hopping down as the computer getting Felicity's attention. "What is it?"

"Your friend Toby back in Rosewood just ran a background check on Alison's husband."

"If Elliot Rollins died in 1958-." Oliver began to say.

"Who the hell did Alison marry?" Diggle asked as I saw Jason walking into the club.

"What the-?" I left the room.

"What just happened?" Laurel asked.

...

I walked in to find Jason sitting at bar, nodding at Thea to let her know that I'm handling this. Although not knowing that the two of us was being watch besides my team and Oliver's, I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"How'd you know where to find me?" Jason asked as I stepped behind the bar.

"I didn't." He looked at me strange as I poured him a club soda without him knowing. "I just happen to be visiting to some family." He took a sip.

"Really?" I gave him a nod.

"It's either this or calling Spencer to come get you." He held his hands up in defense as Laurel walked in.

"I need to borrow Alex for a moment." I gave a nod.

"Who's the hottie?" Thea asked as I ignored the comment.

"It's complicated." Laurel gave me a weird look. "Make sure Jason gets nonalcoholic drinks. Hmm?" Thea nodded as Laurel and I walked off.

"Complicated huh?" I nodded.

...

 **There's chapter one. This story gives a little bit more background on my original character's (Alex) family, if you have been following along with the others... The Playing Game. Not sure with the plot for it yet though. But as always, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

10 years and haunting

Chapter two.

Few days later I was taking my morning run when I saw the familiar Ducati speeding by followed by what looked like a black van. With what felt like to be a cue, my cell phone buzzed with JJ's name on it.

"Brooks... Hey JJ. Yeah don't worry about it. In fact, I think I just saw the car past by me." Next thing I knew, my phone flew out of my hands. "What the-?" I looked up to the top of the roof top building just in time to see Oliver chasing my brother.

Minutes later I managed to cut him in an alley just as Oliver and Diggle showed up. As I held Mason against the brink wall, I felt his fist against my side, which earned him a kick to the groin.

"You alright?" Diggle asked.

"What do you think?" Mason stated. I winced as I grabbed him by the collar to make him walk.

"What took you guys so long?" Both Diggle and Oliver grinned.

...

Back at the police station, I was watching Laurel interviewing Mason while Quentin walked up with an amused look on his face as he handed me an ice pack.

"Should I even ask?"

"Better not. You might want to add to my dear ol' bro's record attempted murder on an officer." He looked at me. "He shot at me while I was on the phone." Felicity walked up.

"Speaking of which, a Penelope Garcia called." She handed me, my phone which I returned a confused look. "Cisco made some modifications-."

"Gotcha. And thanks." Laurel walked out. "Something tells me-."

"He's not saying anything." She nodded. "Great."

"But he did say he'll talk to you."

...

Minutes later, I walked into the lair with coffee in hand, and noticed that Felicity has been doing some homework on Mason.

"Sorry, I-Oliver-." I couldn't help but smile.

"Felicity, it's ok. Mason is my half-brother. My mother-." Quentin walked in.

"Victoria married his father." I walked in the interview room, tossed the bag of ice on the table along with my busted cell phone.

"Is this supposed to impress me?" Mason said.

"You almost killed me back there." He smirked.

"There's always next time."

"There's where you're wrong, you jumped bail."

"Maybe I wanted to surprise you for a homecoming." I gave him a have chuckle.

On the other side, Oliver and Diggle walked in.

"Lt. Tanner and her officers are on her way." Diggle said.

"How is she holding up?" I walked out.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just won't be going to any family dinners on my mother's side for a while."

"You can't-." Quentin began to say.

"Be mad at her?" He nodded. "I'm not."

Later I found myself standing on the roof smoking a cigarette when Quentin walked up with coffee in hand.

"Lt. Tanner and an officer-."

"Cavanaugh?" he nodded.

"They just arrived." I returned a court nod as I squished my cigarette bud. "Are you sure-?"

"I'm fine really."

I walked in the precinct to see Mason in handcuffs standing next to Oliver. Still seeing the same smirk on Mason's face while he cuffed to a nearby desk, Detective Lance and Tanner walked out as I greeted Linda with a court nod.

"The paper work is settled."

"Be sure and thank 'The Hood'." I glanced over at Oliver as Laurel spoke.

"We'll be sure too."

"Why don't I help lead my dear bro out?"

"Oh sis, that's -." I found the pressure point on his shoulder.

"Quite the family." Thea said as Toby and I walked out.

...

As the three of us were waiting for Tanner to walk out of the precinct, I readjusted my jacket as I watched Jason walk down the street over Toby's shoulder.

"I think we can take from here." Linda said.

"I don't mind coming back to make sure, Mason doesn't try anything stupid."

"I don't think that won't be necessary. There is one thing."

"Oh?"

"We've been trying to locate Alison's brother, Jason."

"Why would I have contact with him?"

"I figured since you were close with Miss-," Oliver and Diggle walked out. "DiLaurentis, I thought you might have talked to Jason."

"We heard he was in town." Toby added. I cleared my throat.

"If I run into him, I'll pass the message." Next thing we knew, the back passenger of the patrol car shatter making the three of us duck. I glanced up to see Mason covered in blood; I quickly grabbed the door handle and rushed to his aid.

"ALEX!" I heard Linda scream. As I pressed pressure on his neck, I saw that Toby was beside me taking the handcuffs off.

"I can't stop it!"

"Here." Next ring of shots fired making us duck.

"Where the hell are the shots coming from!?"

...

Later at the hospital, I was staring out the window still with Mason's dry blood on me when both Laurel and Quinten rushed in.

"Alex." I slowly turned around. "Thank God, you're ok." Quintin pulled me into a hug.

"Any word on Mason?" I shook my head no.

"Not since they took him-." The doctor walked in with a look I knew too well.

"We did the best we could." I swallowed the dryness in mouth.

"Thank you."

As if it was a cue, the paramedics rushed in with a gunshot victim followed by, the girls and Mary which earned a raised eyebrow.

"Emily?" The four stopped and saw me.

"Alex." I then noticed that both Aria and Hanna were looking at the dry blood on my shirt.

"It's not mine." Laurel, walked in with a spare of clothes in hand.

"I brought what you asked for."

"Right thanks." I turned back to the girls. "Let me know-."

"Yeah." Aria said as I walked off with Laurel behind.

Minutes later I walked out of the bathroom and gave Laurel the duffle as I saw Mary trying to get some information on Spencer.

"I'll catch you later?" Laurel asked. I simply nodded as she handed my leather jacket.

"Hi." She looked at me.

"Alex hi. Maybe you can try to convince them to let me see Spencer."

"Like I told, Ms. Drake, fam-."

"I'm her mother. Doesn't that count for something?" I raised an eyebrow and then placed a hand between the two.

"Ok, wait a second. Has anybody contacted the Hastings?"

"Spence said that Veronica was out of town." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Ok, in the meantime, it looks like that Ms. Dr-."

"Please call me Mary."

"Mary, here is the only family available."

"Right this way." Mary nodded as I pulled out my cell phone to check the time. _10:59 pm._

Seeing the girls sitting off to the side, in state of shock of what just happened, both Linda and Marco walked in.

"Agents Brooks." Facing towards the two could only mean one thing, until my stepfather walked in.

"Where is he!?"

"You must-." Marco started to say.

"You!" He ambled to me. "Where's Mason?"

"He lost too much blood." Next thing I knew, Mike's fist met my face just as Linda and Marco walked in followed by Jason, who grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Let go of me!"

"Are you-?" Marco asked.

"Yeah. He just found out his son died." I wiped the blood off my lip. "Excuse me."

The roof-

I had just gotten off the phone with Garcia to see if she could locate Jenna's whereabouts. But by now her luck, Jenna would be out of town. Sighing as I placed my cellphone back in the back pocket of my jeans, I could smell the cologne from Marco's shirt.

"Have you gotten a hold of Spencer's family?"

"Veronica's flying in tonight. Melissa on the other hand..."

"Right. Have you heard from Officer Cavanaugh?"

"They should-." I looked at my watch just as the paramedic helicopter flew in.

"That can't be?" We both shared a look as they rolled in both Toby and Yvonne.

...

It seemed like hours as I waited for both Toby's and Yvonne's result from the OR Doctor. Leaning against the wall trying to stay awake, I saw Jason walking towards me with two cups of coffee in hand.

"Tanner could catch you, you know?"

"And to think I brought this yummy cup of-." I stretched my hand out.

"Just give me the coffee will ya?" Laurel rounded the corner as I removed it from his hands just as our fingers brushed against each other and felt chills ran down my spine.

Jason cleared his throat. "I better go check on the girls."

"Yeah. Thanks, for the caffeine." He nodded and left.

"Complicated, huh?"

...

Months later-

I had just managed to check my messages as I met Rossi at the elevator for our morning routine, stopping at the double doors, I nearly ran into Prentiss who had a box of donuts.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Something wrong?"

"Not sure. Tell, Rossi, I had a family emergency."

"Rosewood?" I shook my head no.

"Star City. Welcome back Prentiss." She nodded as the elevator doors shut.

...

I arrived at the gravesite to only see Oliver standing in front of the stone. Swallowing the dryness that was forming my throat, I pulled my coat tighter around my waist.

"Ollie."

"Hey." We gave each other a hug.

"Sorry I couldn't make it the funeral."

"You're here now. Have you talked to her parents?"

"No. Not yet. That's the part I'm dreading. First, Sara, now Laurel. What the hell is Darhk thinking?"

"I'm not sure." I could feel fresh tears threatening to fall. "Hey." He pulled me into a hug. "We'll get him." I nodded.

 **There's chapter two. Sorry it took so long. Been trying to get other projects that need to finish first. Like always, let me know what you think.**


End file.
